Give me Strength!
by a to the z
Summary: A Snk fanfic set in modern setting with my Oc
1. Chapter 1

Until my other Fanfiction takes off I'll be writing a Snk Fanfiction it will be Levi x OC and will be set in modern times there will also side pairings but those will be made more apparent as the story developes.

Here's some character info:

Your name is Andrea Hill your 5'6 average height she has blond messy curley hair and have a job as a receptionist at a Banking company.

"Venti cappacino no foam!" the barista shouted his order over the loud cammotion of the morning rush. Andrea stepped back to avoid beng pushed by the other customers. "Grande Earl ". She stepped foward and grapped her drink turning towards the door she made her way out of coffee shop, tightening her jacket she travelled towards her job at "Titan Banking co." ( I know original right -_- ). Openning the glass double doors she made her way towards her desk. Square and center on the first floor her job as a receptionist meant she had to keep track of the commings and goings of the clients and the employees in the her chair out she sat behind her desk cracking her knuckles preparing for her hard day. Suddenly her phone went off she picked it up the phone "Titan banking, Andrea speaking" (At my job thats how I answer I don't know how it works every where else).

It was Petra Ral on the other line she worked upstairs as one of the adminastrators for the company big shots. " Your needed up in Mr. Smiths office Ms Hill he wants to talk to you about your future employment." Andrea gulped on the other line, "Petra if this has anything to do with my career ending in this company you would tell me right?" Petra giggled on the other line " Trust me it has nothing to do with your termination but you are needed in Mr. Smiths office". Andrea made her way towards the elevator and started her long decent towards the top floor. Walking across the hall she gave Petra Ral a quick smile she looked like she was going to be leaving on Mat leave any time soon. "Hey Petra you look like your going to have that baby any minute I'm pretty sure Oluo over the moon". ( Yes I said Oluo, I think their a cute couple) " He is I can't wait to finish up my days here" she smiled warmly at Andrea, dispite most of their interactions were over the phone they some how managed to develope a friendship.

Standing in front of Mr. Smiths office she hesitantly knocked on the door. " You can enter Ms. Hill" she opened the door to Mr Smiths office. Built like some sort of Norse God Erwin Smith was an Adonis, well if you managed to get over his intimadating aura that simply attached to him like a bad smell. Andrea sat down on the across from his desk trying to avoid any direct eye contact. "I'll get straight to the point Petra Ral will be leaving our company pretty soon and we need a replacement, since you two are close and you have been working for us for just as long we feel that you should be her replacement don't worry about your post its already been taking care of". Andrea would've have been estatic hearing that she was moving up to the top floor if only if it wasn't for who Petra worked for. She remembered his name like a bad habit Levi Ackerman She knew he always had a soft spot for Petra but her on the other hand due to the "incident" they were running cold, not that he was ever fond of her in the first place.

"Can I get back to you with that" Andrea was trying to sound like she had to go think about it, even though her decision was already made. "Ms. Hill there isn't a get back its either yes or find another job, we need someone with experience thats why we came to you" Erwin was staring at her directly now he didn't like having his time wasted. Suddenly there was an abrupt knock on the door with out waiting the person on the other side just stepped in. " Your receptionist said that you were in with somebody but when I heard who it was I firgured it probably wasn't important". Levi waved his hand to express the unimportance of the situation Andrea bristled she knew who he was talking about he didn't respect her enough to wait till he left the room. Ignoring the obviouse hostile atmostphere Erwin cleared his throat " Great timing Levi we were just talking about how Andrea is going to be replacing Petra as your receptionist" Levi sized her up before crossing his arms " Tch, I give her a week, have your seen the state of her desk her organization is bullshit". Tired of being the topic of conversation Andrea spoke up "Right when Petra leaves in a few weeks I'll be working up here as the Garden Knomes receptionits, thanks for the update I'll be heading back downstairs to my bullshit desk". Neither men commented as she left the room she made sure to slam the door behind her.

Petra smiled at Andrea as she left the office " How did the meeting go?" Andrea turned towards her "Spectacular I can hardly contain myself" flashing her a quick smile "I'm counting the days".

end

So this is my first time doing a Snk fanfiction so constructive criticism and reveiw. I figured I should take up some sort of hobby instead of collecting them. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people this is chapter 2 I'll try to update as soon as I can, at least 1 chapter a some reason there's a baby element I didn't mean to, I have no children(not that crazy about them either,I see spinster in my future).

 _1 week has passed_

Large flower arrangments decorated Petra's desk and Baby cards littered any space available constant kisses good byes and "We'll miss you" and "enjoy your year off" filled the atmosphere. Andrea stood to the side watching Petra happily except gifts from the other staff members suddenly her eyes fell on what could be called the" Rolls Royce" of baby carridges. She flipped over the attached card and in neat formal writing was simply the name _Levi_. " I see you noticed the present that Levi gave me I told him I didn't need anything but I found it here this morning" Petra couldn't hide the excitment in her voice. "I never thought of him as the giving type" Andrea smiled back " _the misrable bastard is capable of kindness"_ , she thought. She eventually made her way over to the "Baby" cake in the break room. She reached for one of the plates of cake, " You'll put up appearances by grabbing a simple slice of cake but later today I'll find you hiding under your desk like a rat, finishing off the leftovers"Andrea turned around only to find the graciously giving Levi himself, before she could rebuff him he quickly grabbed a piece of cake and dissapeared into the crowed.

She couldn't believe him just because last month the office decided to buy a pizza dinner for the staff working over time,Andrea in the best of times could eat 4 slices of pizza, might of accidentily eaten a whole 2 pizza's too herself but they where **only** mediums _."Now I'm not privy to a women with a bit of junk in her trunk but the way you eat your going tobe sporting a damn landfill"._ Just like with the cake he managed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, it wasn't like they where together what she ate and how much wasn't any of his goddamn business. She eventually made her way down to her now old office, she was moving up next week. She noticed that her inbox on her computer was flashing she checked it the message it was marked "Meet me in my office we need too discuss my expectations for my new receptionist"~Levi.

Andrea looked at the time that the message was sent 10 minutes ago she figured she'd finish her cake and make her way up, _"He could've told me when we where in the lunch room"._ She thought too herself.

 _Upstairs chapter break outside Levi's Office_

Andrea stood outside Levi's office working up the nerve to come in, finally she knocked "You can come in Ms. Hill we both know that your late". She could tell by the tone of his voice on the other end that his patience for her was already thin. She stepped in to his office noticing that he didn't take the time too look up from his computer. "I'll make it brief next Monday you'll be assuming Petra's duty as my assistant I don't want any mess your to be clean and have a respectful desk", Before Andrea could object he cut her off "And no eating at your desk either don't think I didn't see you lusting after that cake I'll send you an email with more information, go over it this weekend get your shit in order". He looked up from his computer making sure to look her in the eye's "You can go now". She realized if she said anything it would just fall on deaf ears she turned and left his office. _"I'm not sure I'f I'll survive next week I haven't even started and he's giving me a list of do's and dont's"._ Andrea eventually made her way back down too her desk. After that her day was un-eventful but like Levi's prediction she did end up eating another 2 pieces of cake at her desk.

end

Chapter 2 done, next chapter might have a flashback of the "incident" not giving away too much here thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I realized I'm being a bit light with my chapters so I'll try to write more...but I don't want to drag on, have to keep things interesting.

 _A new week has passed Monday_

Levi entered his office the room was cold and frigid the building had yet to be heated up because it was 5 am. Every morning he was in first thing most of the other staff didn't realize that you had too put in the hours he did in order to bring home the sizable salary, but the money was only one of the things that kept him he had other reasons for staying...

He now huffed and looked at the time 5:10 am she was late if she read her notes she would've have been in at 5 am. Levi didn't have anything personal against Andrea Hill,well anymore, he found her amusing anything could rile her up. It was Petra that insisted that Ms. Hill could replace her while she was on Mat leave he didn't see a problem if Petra recommended her. He only felt that she needed a shove in the right direction she could prove to be a valuable worker, I'f she only could forget their past meeting their relationship would be allot different.

 _flashback_ (We're traveling through the space time continuum)

It was a year ago Levi was just transferred from corporate to work at the Shinganshina Branch of Titan Banking co. his info from head office was that him and Mr. Smith had to find and fix the "problems" in that branch. It was his job too go through the staff members and fire those who weren't suitable to perform their jobs that's when he got to the H's he looked at the portfolio Andrea Hill recently hired on after finishing her practicum for administration described as a hard worker a "go getter". Levi thought nothing of it, he never thought that the events that will transpire later that day would put her on his "shit list" for the next year.

 _Present time_ (We're stepping out of the time machine)

He heard the out side door slam 5:45 am, forty five fucking minutes late almost an hour he stepped out of his office _"That lazy idiot better have a good excuse"_ Levi opened his office door only to stop in his tracks Ms. Hills eye's where swollen and red she looked like she had been crying he didn't know how to react in these situations he said the first thing that came to mind "You look like shit"

 _Andrea's_ _view_

 _"I'm going too lose my job, don't be late was the first rule on the email"_ Andrea was running full speed to the building cursing herself for not investing in a drivers license, and a car. She was hyperventilating, the rules on the email sent to her from Levi flashing through her head:

1\. Don't be late, I start my day at 5 am so should you.

2\. Be presentable and professional,(nobody needs to see your ass sticking out your front)

3\. Don't eat at your desk use the break room.

4\. Be clean,( I know your a slob, but you have to understand that I walk past your desk nearly everyday and that it reflects on me)BE CLEAN!

5\. Don't eat at your desk,(Yes I know I stated this twice but I don't think you heard the first time)

6\. Keep our relationship professional ( I don't care to get to know you)

7\. No short jokes ( Your working for me now)

8\. Whatever calls you receive a call Hanji Zoe from Corp. tell her I'm not in, and to leave a message ( I can't stress this enough)

9\. No OCD jokes ( I know your the one that spread the rumor that I change my underwear whenever I fart)There's nothing funny about cleanliness!

10\. SHUT UP( I know that's not a rule but I felt you'd feel the need to talk to me about the list)

~Levi

By the time Andrea entered the building she realized that the elevator was broken she had to climb 40 flights of stairs by the time she was up she was a mess ,eye's red and swollen from crying and cursing and only to be greeted by Levi with a "You look like shit". She turned towards Levi and pleated her case," I'm sorry I'm late the elevator was down and I had to climb the flight of stairs" she said between gasps of breath. Levi only sighed "I'f you managed your time better you would've seen the sign and made it up here without straining yourself, plan your time better I'll let you off THIS time".

Andrea remained speechless she was surprised by his response _"He doesn't seem mad at me, but I shouldn't push it"_. By the time Andrea was done collecting her thoughts she noticed Levi making his way to his office not asking her to follow but she figured he wanted her to so she tailed behind him. He sat at his chair and faced Andrea " I know I told you shut up in my Email but I'll let you ask one question" he put his hands on his desk to show that he was open to calmed down Andrea looked at Levi and quirked an eyebrow, "I just have a question or more correctly a statement about number #2, What do you mean by you don't want to see my ass sticking out my front?!"

end

So ends another chapter I seem on a roll, and don't worry there's more to come, until next time! (Yes I'm aware I sound like a talk show host...)


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter have been busy because of the holidays next chapter might come later being Christmas and all... But on with the show.

 _Three days have passed_

Andrea's first few days as Levi's assistant where filled with stern glares, back handed comments, and sometimes just straight yelling. She wasn't prepared for how demanding he was everything had to be organized just so and most importantly clean! She just finished organizing some important files when the phone went off. "Titan Ban..." She was suddenly cut off by the person on the other line "Oh you sound new! Are you his new administrator? not crying under your desk yet?" The person on the other line sounded excitable Andrea couldn't believe that someone could be full of so much energy at 8 am in the morning. "Can I ask who's phoning?", "Oh it doesn't matter, is Levi in?" Andrea looked towards Levi's office he didn't seem considerably busy "Okay, I'll transfer you over" , She buzzed Levi's line he picked up considerably fast " There is a call for you on line 1 " all she received was a sigh and he picked up.

10 minutes passed and Andrea couldn't help but notice that the conversation in Levi's office was getting heated, _" Did he just refer to the caller as Shitty Glasses?"_ after a while the conversation ended with Levi slamming the phone down. She noticed that he came storming out of his office giving her a look that made her stop cold he gestured her into his office. She got up and followed she felt like she was doing her death march. He sat down at his desk and released an aggravated sigh, " It seems when ever I tell you something it goes out one ear and out the other You broke rule number #8 on my list, I can't tell whether you don't want to keep your job or your just a FUCKING IDIOT" He was yelling now. Andrea found it alarming how his moods could change from frigid to raging in a couple of seconds, it took her awhile to remember back too the list " _That was Hange Zoe?"_ , She stiffened realizing that he was waiting for a response "I didn't know it was her ,she didn't give me her name she asked to be transferred over to you" , Levi rolled his eye's " And you didn't ask for it, what if she was the press, or a lunatic calling in threats."She opened her mouth without thinking "Of course Levi who would hold a personal vendetta against you, of all people?." She stopped and noticed that he looked like he was going to fly across the desk and kill her.

"Pack up your shit, your finished"

There was a chill in the large office.

"Don't make me repeat myself, don't stay in here any longer unless you want a swift kick in the ass" He stood up, now he was serious. Andrea turned and quickly left his office and made her way towards her desk,deep down she always knew he'd play a roll in her termination.

When she was in the middle of packing the elevator door burst open, out stepped a women in a smart suite with her hair pulled back and you guessed it glasses. She made her way over too Andrea's desk and stopped in-front of it, she leaned over and gave her a big smile." I take it your the new administrator I talked too this morning" Andrea realized that this was the Hange Zoe, "Yes I am, I mean I was the new administrator" Hange pulled back and gave her a confused look, " You managed to get yourself fired within the 2 hours that I phoned? Can I ask why?". Andrea shifted behind her desk she didn't feel comfortable talking with some one from Corp. about her recent termination. "I failed to follow the 10 requirements that are expected of being Mr. Ackerman's assistant". Hange let out a loud cackle, Andrea failed to see what was so funny. " He's just on edge you see old men like him are not used to change he can't really fire you, unpack your things".

"Like hell I can shitty glasses" Levi suddenly materialized in-front of her desk, "Why are you still here? Your like a bad habit" he was suddenly cut off by Hange "She's fine, remember my word is final, so I'f I say she's okay too stay..." she waved her hand to dismiss the conversation. Levi paused and gave Hange a hate filled look she just laughed it off. Andrea couldn't help but feel like the odd man out in the conversation. Levi suddenly turned his attention towards her "Don't make me fire you again, get back to work" He turned towards his office with Hange following.

... ...

 _End of the day_

Besides their morning incident Andrea managed to keep her job one more day. She heard around the office that day that Hange was visiting from Corp. for about a week to see how the company was running. She noticed that she was one of the few people to rile Levi up and live to talk about it _"They must be long time friends"_.

Andrea suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder from behind she turned around and realized it was Ms. Hange. "Hey, you seem like you can handle your booze why don't you go drinking with us?" , Andrea never had a strong tolerance for alcohol but she figured it beat sitting alone in her apartment watching wildlife specials, she turned and gave her a smile that matched Hange's enthusiasm "Why not?".

"Great where catching a ride with Levi!"

End

There ends the 4th chapter thanks for reading and seasons greetings.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeeeee I'm back. Christmas was awesome got a Levi action figure from my sister pretty freaking awesome. Anyways I'm done, on with the chapter.

Andrea was making her way towards Levi's car it was a Lexus of course she knew he made more than she did but not that much more, _"Remind me to make sure that he pays the tab"._ Hanji opened up the passenger side door gesturing for her to sit up front she quickly shakes her head . "C'mon he won't bite, sit up front," I need the room that is why I need the back". Andrea stuck her head in the door and saw that Levi was already in the drivers seat facing forward a quite hostility was in the air. "Tch", he turned towards her " Get in" . Sighing she sat down and buckled up. Hange on the other hand launched into the back and quickly pulled out a small bottle of vodka that she had hidden in her suite pocket. She quickly took a swig out of the bottle, " It's wise to get drunk before you enter the bar so you don't spend your money on the over priced drinks", she than let out a loud cackle, Andrea looked back Levi seemed unfazed by the whole situation _" What did I get myself into"._

 _ **Later at the Bar**_

People were lining up to enter the bar it was one of those places that only the cool kids hanged out. Not bothering to stand in line Levi just charged in front the bouncer just gave him a knowing nod and let him in. Hanji and Andrea followed along behind him. They noticed that other people from the office where already there they stuck out like sore thumbs since they where the only people in office clothes. Hanji quickly parked herself besides Erwin Smith and started a conversation. Andrea just stood their not sure what to do with herself. She felt someone grab her arm and direct her to sit in the booth beside Hanji, she turned and saw it was Levi, he sat beside her. Small shot glasses were passed around the table she got the hint, she grabbed the cup and slammed it back. " You might want to pace yourself, remember your still surrounded by your peer's and your supervisors", Levi was staring at her and traces of a small smile was on his face. Andrea just scoffed and reached for another one _" Why does he care?"._

As the night progressed everyone had migrated to the dance floor, Hange was drunkenly leaning on Erwin and doing some kind of slow drunkin waltz Andrea was pretty sure Erwin was the only reason Hanji was still standing. She looked at her watch 1:30 am _" I guess I better head home",_ She pulled out her phone ready to call a cab when Levi walked towards her seemingly out of now where, " By the way you looked at your watch your ready to head home, I'll give you a ride don't worry about Hanji", She was taken aback by his sudden willingness to take her home but she thought it would be rude to deny him " Thanks" he just humphed as a response and they made their way out. She couldn't help but notice that he opened the passenger door for her. When they were finally out on the road they didn't say anything to each other she couldn't help but notice he kept glancing at her finally he spoke up, " You didn't really talk to anyone don't tell me in all the years of working here you only managed to make one friend", she bristled at his rude observation " I'f this is your way of making small talk it is failing miserably". He smiled and turned towards her " But with me your not shy, I'm your boss you know,why are you not shy with me?", she realized his point and looked away.

Finally they pulled into Andrea's apartment complex he stopped his car she un-buckled and got out. " No thank you or a kiss good bye?". She spun around and noticed he was smiling he was only joking. " I'f I kiss you would you turn into a prince? or would just keep looking like a toad?". He flicked his eye's up and closed the door and gave her a small wave before pulling out. She smiled back and made her way back home.

...

 _Following Monday,_

Andrea took the elevator to top floor, she wasn't surprised that her and Levi were the only people in the office they started pretty early. His office light was the only proof that he was in. She sat down at her desk and checked her emails there was one from Hanji thanking her for the fun night and also their was a second one from Levi asking her to visit his office as soon as she came in. She got up and made her way to his office when she looked in he was already working at his desk and didn't look up at her. He finally finished up, sighed and looked over at her. " The reason I called you in is because you and I are going to be having a little road trip". Andrea gave him a confused look, he simply gave her a blank look and started up again. " We'll be visiting another company to see the differences in how they run their staff, usually I wouldn't ask my administrator to come with me but we'll be also conducting business their as well". "So you need my help keeping things organized" Andrea added. He simply nodded his head yes. "When are we leaving?" she asked, " two days from today".

End

I know I write short chapters I'm working on it (I'm a lazy Bastard). But at least the story is progressing please review let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK! was writing my other stories jut acquired my license ( ya!) . Enough about me on with the story.

blah, blah I don't own anything

 _A day before the company trip,_

" You need to email the assistant at Trost Ent. and let them know about the time we will be arriving for the company meeting, also I want you to meet me at our office building at 4 am well take a shuttle to the airport...WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Levi kicked the chair from under Andrea and she hit the floor. " Augh, I was just resting my eye's we've been here for 10 hours." She was rubbing her behind were she fell down, she mock pouted, Levi rolled his eyes at her little performance. " Tch, I guess that's enough you need to be here by 5:00 am tomorrow... hopefully you've have read the memo." Levi turned towards the entrance of the office door and turned towards Andrea and gestured for her to leave.

They both exchanged nods of goodbye and made their way home.

...

 _next day, on the airplane_

" Wham!", Andrea held her shoulder for the 3rd time that afternoon , she kept getting hit with the trolley, Levi insisted that she sit on the outside seat she was beginning to see his reason why. " Why doesn't our company own a plane?". Levi looked up from the files he was reading and rolled his eyes "We save the private jet for our CEO's and their trophy wives". She exchanged him a incredulous look he only returned her a blank stare and returned to reading.

She looked around the plane she thought now was a good time as any to people watch. Their seat next to the window remained empty she suspected that Levi played a hand in them having no one sit beside them. She noticed that two of the stewardesses were having a private conversation and one of the gestured towards them. She could swear that she heard the words _odd couple_ , and _old man and stupid._ Andrea never appreciated being someone's personal punchline.

" Tch, the fact that you care what others think of you only proves to me how immature you really are", Levi was looking up from his report and was starring at Andrea. She rolled her eye's and crossed her arms, "Wake me up when the plane lands" Levi silently nodded and went back to reading.

...

 _Plane landed, At the airport_

They both picked up their luggage and began making their way to the entrance they spotted a young boy holding a sign reading " Titan Co". He lead them both into a limo that was apparently taking them to their sister corporation. Andrea all of a sudden felt self conscious she began checking her appearance hoping that she didn't look like a slob for their meeting.

" You look fine, nobody will be paying attention to you anyways"

Andrea blinked a couple times in disbelief ,

" Either I'm not hearing correctly or I heard a compliment, It was a very crappy one but it was a compliment"

She could see that he was trying to suppress a smile,

" Well that's all your going to get from me"

The car suddenly stopped signalling they where at their destination, Andrea noticed that Levi held the door for her again, but this time he held out his hand for to her to grab. She looked at it questionably before taking it. They made their way towards the entrance of the building Andrea couldn't help but notice that the other company was way more better looking aesthetically than their company their main lobby was all white with organic vines growing down from the ceiling. They were greeted by a chirpy young girl with blond hair and big blue eye's. Her name tag read " Krista".

" You must be Levi Ackerman and his office assistant Andrea Hill, Everyone's waiting for you upstairs", she said all this while giving them an angelic smile, Andrea vomited a little in her mouth after hearing and seeing such a display, _" Where the hell are we the twilight zone?'_. She noticed that Levi was making his way to the elevator without her, she made a mad dash before the door closed on her. After making their way up to the top floor, the door opened Andrea recognized some faces waiting for them, of course Mr. Smith and Ms. Hanji were there and there was a another person, Nile Dok it was no secret that him and Mr. Ackerman didn't get along but this was his company.

" Took you two long enough, did you get lost in the main lobby downstairs or do you feel that other have to wait for you?"

Nile was giving them both a disapproving look nobody could've missed the sarcasm in the recent comment. _" Not even 2 seconds and I can see that I'm not going to like this guy"._ Andrea frowned she knew that this meeting was going to make some interesting story's back at the main office

End

And I'm done this chapter sorry it took so long but life keeps getting in the way. thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter I'm trying to update more often college keeping me busy if I can't update as often I'll try to write longer chapters. Alright on with the chapter.I don't own this!

 _Inside the boardroom,_

Nile's indifferent voice filled the room, Andrea never knew she could feel so bored it seemed like he could suck all the hope and good spirits right out of the room. _" What would people do if I jumped on the table took off my shirt swang it round my head while singing my knapsack on my back?"_ ( Don't know the song look it up). Levi seemed to know that her mind was wondering because he quietly kicked her under the table she quickly corrected her posture, Nile seemed to make note of the little scenario and rolled his eye's to himself. Suddenly all eye's where on Levi apparently he was supposed to give a presentation he rose from the table and made his way to the head of the table he gestured for Andrea to follow him she made sure she didn't follow too closely. He pulled out a USB and inserted it in the company computer Charts and grafts filled projector he started talking about yearly projections last years numbers blah, blah, Andrea just had to make sure that the slides kept moving she figured he could've done this himself but he wanted to constantly be facing the other member she figured to put the fear of god in them.

Before she knew it his presentation was over and people where quietly clapping apparently it went well. Nile stood at the back of the room looking at his hands in disinterest, Andrea couldn't help feeling that they were meant to see that.

" Well done Levi, straight to the point as you can all see its now time for break we can all meet up at 2 pm to continue the meeting"

Erwin Smiths booming voice filled the little room everyone got up to leave. Andrea made a beeline for the door she wasn't one to give up free food but even the catered luncheon down stairs wasn't worth another second with these straight laced business men, she needed a burger preferably with cheese. She felt a hand grab her from behind she looked down Levi was looking up at her unimpressed.

"Where the hell are you going? There's a catered lunch downstairs..."

Andrea removed her arm from his grasp,

" To get a cheese burger I need to clear my mind"

Levi raised an eyebrow, seemingly questioning what she had to clear her mind of,then his face seemed to settle as If he made his mind up about something.

" So, where are we going?"

She looked at him giving him an "are you joking " look ,Levi simply kept his same expression letting her know he was serious she simply shrugged and they both made their way out of the building.

 _Later_ _at Mc_ _Burgers_

Andrea ordered a double cheese meal while Levi simply had a tea with a muffin he didn't seem like he really wanted anything on the menu it seemed like he just wanted the they sat down Andrea made a mental note to not show her face around this restaurant again after Levi's incident...

 _Flash back,_

 _Andrea stepped forward to order she didn't even need to look at the menu she ordered a double cheese meal extra pickle, Levi on the other hand needed sometime before deciding on a medium green tea and bran muffin. The kid at the counter ,his name tag read Jean K. had the misfortune of going to grab Levi's meal which lead to Levi berating him on how someone that handles cash shouldn't be touching food. Which lead to his manager Marco B. to walk in on the situation and receive a verbal lashing from Levi about cleanliness. Andrea could only stand back and watch the situation unfold once, Levi was done Andrea mouthed the words " I'm sorry" to both the bewildered staff members who still where visibly shaken when Levi left the counter._

 _Present,_

Andrea was watching Levi pick at his muffin from across the table she finally spoke up,

" You know you could've been a little nicer to those kids, its probably their first jobs".

Levi only "Tched" and put down his muffin,

" How else will they learn? And besides the one working the counter looked like a horse in a man's costume, It was very unsettling"

She had to look back at the counter to see why Levi made that remark, the kid had a slightly longer head then average, _" A horse in a man's costume?"_ , Andrea thought to herself she didn't understand Levi's hangup's nor did she want to. She looked across the table and noticed Levi was pointing at his watch the Universal language of lets go. They both cleared the table and left through the entrance. Both of the Jean and Marco let out a sigh of relief when the saw Levi leave through the double doors.

 _Back at Trost Ent.,_

Levi made sure that him and Andrea where a little early when they entered the conference room all the other members weren't back so they figured they could look over some notes. Levi was quietly looking over some notes when his eye's suddenly settled on Andrea's blouse, the mother of all ketchup stains was right in the middle of her shirt, it stuck out like a sore thumb. _" How the hell could she not notice that, it explains the strange look people where giving us"._ He looked up and noticed that her eye's where following his, from an outsiders perspective it might have looked like she caught him leering at her chest, far from it. He cleared his throat to add emphasis,

" Miss. Hill when you re- entered the building didn't you find it weird that some of the other staff members couldn't stop starring at you?, Mainly around your chest".

He was hoping that this question would make her stop and look herself over to check her over all appearance, she didn't. Andrea shrugged at jokingly remarked

" How should I know? Maybe they all where captivated by my tig ole bitties"

Levi didn't have time to shoot down her idiotic response he got straight to the point,

" Or maybe they're wondering what kind of dizzy BITCH walks around with a ketchup stain on her blouse that is the size of a human hand print!".

Andrea looked down at her blouse and paled she didn't think to pack another, this trip was only going to last a day she got up and sprinted to the women's washroom she was sure that she took out some unsuspecting employee's on her rampage to the facilities.

She was nearly on the brink of tears washing her blouse in the sink it only seemed to make it a wishy washy pink and made the rest of her shirt simply wet. Suddenly she heard a soft knocking at the door it was Krista.

" Miss Hill I noticed your problem when you entered the building so I had someone bring me a spare blouse, we keep them around for these types of problems".

Andrea was finding it hard to believe that they kept spare clothing around in case of staining but she wasn't in any position to question it. She handed her the blouse,

" We all have little accidents, better to pretend they never happened hm?"

Krista beamed up at her ,personally Andrea didn't know whether to give the girl a big hug or strangle her from behind with the frilly pink blouse that she gave her.

 _Later,_

Andrea had to admit the blouse was more high end than anything she could afford but what really bothered her was that Krista already knew her size.

She managed to squeeze in with the last of the people that where entering the meeting she noticed that Levi gave a nod of approval at her new blouse, when she sat down next to him he whispered,

" Good call, changing your shirt I thought you would've done something stupid like try to wash the stain out in the bathroom sink".

Andrea bristled at Levi's comment she was suddenly grateful for Krista's intervention.

End.

One more chapter of this business trip. I'm trying to update more often and write longer chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.

P.S. A shout to sallycoombs for still sticking with this bitch of a story and reviewing. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, no this was not on hiatus I just am working the swing shift at work and I'm also going to school part time so I only have one day to myself the whole summer. ( don't grow up kids...). On with the chapter.**

The second half of the meeting went without incident, Erwin Smith had a presentation about company policy that was flawless in every way Andrea almost felt bad about day dreaming through the whole shot up when she heard Erwin thanking everyone signalling that the meeting was over, pretending that she didn't see Levi giving her the hairy eyeball for being the first to leave. While waiting outside for Levi to finish talking to Erwin she noticed that some of the other company representative's were thanking their assistants for their help. She than felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed Levi giving her a cruel smile "why would I thank you for doing your job?". She rolled her eye's "whatever I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up with everyone at the Italian restaurant I heard that they preserved a few tables". His expression at her comment seemed like he wasn't expecting an invitation from her, _" I just invited him out to dinner I wasn't like I asked him out we'll be surrounded by other people"._ Levi straighten himself out trying to look more professional, " Are you going to out do your ketchup incident and walk around with a meat ball in your hair?".

" How else am I going to save it for later?" She saw a flash of a quick smile on Levi's face, his actual smile! But then his face went flat. " Actually I was going back to my hotel room and was going to turn in early, you should do the same, the plane leaves early tomorrow."

As they both made their way down Krista gave them both a cheerful goodbye and told Andrea not to worry about the shirt, it took all of Andrea's strength not to throw punch her.

Their trip back was strangely silent Andrea kept noticing that Levi would occasionally look in her direction like he wanted to say something. They arrived at the terminal in the late afternoon some of the staff went back to the office to work off the rest of the day. Andrea managed to whine her way out of it, Levi agreed as long as she came in at 5 am the next day. She figured that since she had the day to herself she should pay Petra and her new baby a visit she meant to do so earlier but never found the opportunity she saw pictures of her already online but she had yet to meet her in person.

 _Later,_

Andrea held the little baby close to her, she never felt comfortable around little kids, she still didn't know why she agreed to be her god mother. Little Trina began to fuss Petra immediately took her away from Andrea.

" Its nice that you found time to pay us a visit."

Petra walked over and placed her baby in her crib. Andrea couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards her friend here she was happily married and starting a family while she was living alone, being overworked, a still lamenting the death of her spider plant. She snapped out of her self pity when she heard Petra clear her throat apparently she asked her a question.

" This Saturday night are you doing anything?"

Andrea bristled she knew the beginning of a setup when she heard one , " Just an old friend of mine , I think you 2 work well together". Andrea leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. " Its Levi isn't it?". Andrea started having flash backs, their first meeting was a complete disaster.

P=" You didn't know he was going to be your future boss"

A= " You knew though, and you still set me up with him, I spent 2 weeks in fear thinking he was going to fire me".

Petra crossed her arm's and huffed " He didn't though" . Suddenly Trina began to fuss apparently she was woken up by their bickering , Petra went over and soothed her. Andrea was still fuming, memory's from that passed incident playing in her mind.

* * * * _flashback_ * * * *

Andrea stood in front of the restaurant, she decided to go with her light blue cocktail-dress, her hair was worn up not because she wanted a change, she was done fighting with her hair. She only agreed to this date to get Petra off her case she was told that her date was an old friend of hers that just moved to the city for work. Her only indications for who he was that she would know him when she saw him.

" Miss Hill?"

She was shaken out her stupor when the hostess called her name. " Their is someone waiting for you he is sitting in one of the large booths in the back". She made her way to the back of the restaurant and saw a large booth in the back of the restaurant the booth was round in shape so she couldn't really see a clear view of her date.

He suddenly stepped out what caught Andrea off guard was the look on his face that said _" I'd rather be anywhere but here right now"_ that and his was eye level with her boobs.

" You must be miss Hill?"

His voice was surprisingly deep she wasn't expecting him to sound like a Muppet but she could tell that he was quite a bit older than her.

 _Levi's P.O.V._

My first impression of her was " slacker" she was 10 minutes late and was yet to offer me any excuse. Other than that she was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to compliment her, she wore her hair up if she was wearing it down it would probably been a mess of curls. She obviously must have been older than she looked but to me she looked like a brat. I also couldn't help but notice that her eye's where watching mine probably trying to see if I was staring at her chest, too bad for her I'm an " ass-man".

We both awkwardly sat down and looked at our menu's trying not to start a conversation with each other. Miss Hill cleared her throat.

" I guess Petra already told you a little about me... I work at the front desk administration at Titan banking I worked part time through high school and became full time when I graduated".

I nodded letting her know that I heard what she was saying but to me working years at the same job and not managing to climb the ranks told me that she had no ambition. I noticed that she was looking at me expecting me to say a little about myself.

" I have a master's in business and economics I recently moved here for my job they'll have me managing the company they need to be fixed from the inside out".

Andrea seemed like she was digesting what I just said,

" So you'll be firing some asses",

I couldn't help but smile at her blunt way of seeing things,

" In lament's terms yes"

Eventually we ordered our meals and waited for the waitress to bring our orders. I ordered the Ahi Tuna Miss. Hill also ordered what I had because she told me she never heard of it.

 _Andrea's P.O.V._

When I saw our meals coming I noticed that the fish was served raw the outside was seared but the rest of it was raw. This was going to be a problem. I noticed that Levi made a point of wiping down his cutlery before starting his meal. I needed to work up my courage to take the first bite it was still slightly cold in the center I was going to have to power through it I was raised not to waste food, but the texture alone made me want to vomit.

 _Levi's P.O.V._

She was inhaling her meal I didn't know she'd like it that much. After a couple minutes of finishing our meals ( some of us faster than others...) I noticed for the first time tonight she had a serious expression on her face and it was followed by a foreboding silence. She than shot out of the booth and in her hurry collided with one of the waitresses causing her to drop her plates . In her idiotic panic she ran into the men's washroom I knew she didn't make it from the chorus of men's screams coming from the washroom.

 _Andrea's P.O.V._

When I was finished I looked up and saw panicked men's faces as they huddled in the corner probably trying to avoid the vomit. I felt like crap I think some fish went through my nose.

" Tch, my first impression of you was wrong you aren't a slacker, your actually a full blown **CLAUSTERFUCK!** ".

Levi was standing near the entrance of the bathroom with the both of his arms crossed sneering down at me. I don't think their will be a second date.

End,

 **I'm done managed to squeeze a chapter out I'll probably be updating more often when September rolls around. Personally I love raw fish, and don't we all have a bad food experience story. ( mine was pasta) . Thank you for reading and review , well if you want too...**


End file.
